Así son las cosas
by Odette Lafour
Summary: Secuela de El mejor viaje de mi vida, los teen titans vuelven a su hermosa ciudad pero cuando todo parecía genial, alguien aparece.
1. Chapter 1

**Secuela de El mejor viaje de mi vida, los teen titans vuelven a su hermosa ciudad pero cuando todo parecía genial, alguien aparece.**

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Hace solo una semana habíamos llegado de nuestro viaje a Paris y muchas cosas habían cambiado.

1º No habia tanta delincuencia en la ciudad, lo que nos daba mucho tiempo libre.

2º Chico bestia y Raven habían empezado a salir, en mi opinión, ellos son el claro ejemplo del refrán "los opuestos se atraen", solo mírenlos, el es "gracioso" y siempre hace bromas y esta feliz, ella es seria, monótona y cerrada. Aunque Raven esta sonriendo un poco mas y tiene mas charlas de chicas con Star….fue un cambio bueno para ellos.

3º Cyborg tuvo una gran pelea con Bee y quedaron en ser amigos, ahora ella sale son Heraldo y el con una chica llamada Sara, es rubia y de es maestra de niños discapacitados.

4º Star es mi novia….suena genial mi novia….MI novia, sip suena genial. Nos las pasamos todas los atardeceres en el techo viendo el horizonte, salimos al parque en las tardes, y en las misiones estoy mas alerta con ella, si se lastima o recibe el mas mínimo golpe….PUFF… aparezco al lado en menos de un segundo.

Todo eso en una corta semana, quien lo diría. En fin, ahora me encuentro en la azotea de la torre mirando las estrellas, con mi pijama, una remera manga corta roja, unos pantalones largos negros, descalzo, el pelo desordenado que cae en mis ojos y mi mascara en mi mano. Eran las 3am la ultima ves que vi el reloj en mi habitación, sinceramente no podía dormir, ¿la razón?...una palabra, pesadillas. A menudo sueño con la noche en las que mis padres murieron y vengo aquí buscando la consolación de la noche, era la única que me entendía o…eso creía.

Unas finas manos bloquearon mi vista y una dulce vos me susurro al oído ¿Quién soy? Una sonrisa apareció en mi cara, sabia quien era pero quise seguirle el juego.

-Amm ¿barnye?- pregunte aun con mi sonrisa, ella en cambio río sarcásticamente.

-Muy gracioso Robin, no, no soy el temible dinosaurio morado de la tele que se come a los niños- dijo Star inocentemente mientras se sentaba junto a mi. Tuve que reír ante su comentario, hace mucho Chico Bestia le habia enseñado una versión a la canción de Barney.

-¿Qué haces aquí a las 3 am?- le pregunte, mientras la abrazaba de la cintura y la sentaba en mi regazo, instantáneamente me rodeo con sus brazos en mi cuello.

-Primero son las 4 am mi querido Robin y segundo….amm no podía dormir, tuve esas "yeguas de la noche"- dijo bajando la mirada – ¿y tu que haces aquí?-

-Lo mismo, tuve una pesadilla así que vine aquí a despejarme- le respondí mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho y ella su cabeza en la MIA mientras me acariciaba el cabello, eso siempre me relajaba.

-¿puedo saber cual era su sueño?- pregunto con duda en su vos. Sin moverme le conté mi historia, mi nombre, mis padres, todo...bueno casi todo. Durante mi relato, ella no se movió, ni paro de acariciarme. De alguna forma me consoló pero no me gustaba que la gente sintiera pena por mi, por mi perdida, no me entendían, solo Batman lo hacia pero el no era una gran apoyo moral que digamos.

-No estas solo Robin, yo también perdí a mis padres en frente mió, antes de ser entregada como premio a los Gordoneanos, era la única manera de que dejen a mi pueblo en paz ya que sus reyes se habían ido, de eso se trataba mi pesadilla. Pero mi madre siempre decía que hay que sonreír, que de algo malo, sale algo bueno- finalizo con una sonrisa y mirándome a los ojos. –y eso bueno son nuestros amigos….y eres tu- finalizo.

Estaba atónito, ella me entendía y no solo eso, me daba el amor que tanto me faltaba. Una pequeña lagrima escapo de mis ojos azul, ahora oscurecidos por las emociones abrumadoras que sentía. Lentamente la acerque más a mí y la bese con todo el amor que tenia.

-Eres la mejor Star, no sabes cuanto te amo- le dije al separarnos, mientras me volvía acurrucar en su pecho.

-Eres lo mejor que me a pasado Robin, y también te amo- me respondió ella para volver a la posición que estábamos al principio. Así nos quedamos unos minutos hasta que ella dijo –es tarde, y no hemos dormido nada, deberíamos entrar- dijo ya levitando de mi. Instantáneamente aumente mi control en su cintura.

-Por favor Star quédate con migo esta noche, solo dormir, no quiero estar solo- le susurre sonrojado y asustado de que se valla y este solo nuevamente en mi cuarto.

Ella sonrió un poco –claro Robin no hay problema- respondió con una sonría. Lentamente me levante aun colgado de su cintura y caminamos hasta mi cuarto.

Una ves hay, ella se acomodo en el lado izquierdo de la cama y yo en el derecho. La cama era de una plaza y media. La arrastre hasta mi por la cintura y me dormí en su pecho, con mis brazos alrededor suyo. Ella tenía una mano en mi cabeza y otra en mi brazo. En menos de diez minutos, caímos dormidos en los brazos del otro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Me alegra que les allá gustado la primera parte :3 ahora vamos por la segunda xD**

**LoreRobStar : well, you some English, yet I can hardly speak and write but I do my best effort :)**

* * *

Una oscuridad total me rodeaba, no era esa oscuridad que da miedo, todo lo contrario, era reconfortante y calida, hasta que una luz cegadora interrumpió. Gemí en vos alta como los rayos del sol en mi cara me molestaban y lo único que quería era que se fuera. Instantáneamente me frote la cara en la almohada para encontré la oscuridad que habia al principio, pero…habia algo raro ¿desde cuando las almohadas respiran pulso y son tan….cómodas?

Recordé la noche anterior y me acorde que habia alguien mas conmigo en la cama. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me levante impulsándome con mis manos. Star estaba debajo mió, durmiendo tranquila sin percatarse de que habia refregado mi cara en…su pecho. Sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban y ahora mas cuando me di cuenta de su pijama, un short negro y una remera violeta con escote en v y tiras finas negras, al igual que los bordes de escote, tenia la remera ligeramente levantada dejando ver su vientre perfecto y her…_BASTA ROBIN, NO DEJES QUE LAS HORMONAS TE CONTROLEN._ Respire profundamente tratando de calmarme. Me di cuenta de que Star habia empezado a moverse y finalmente despertó.

-Buenos días novio Robin- dijo soñolienta, era tan tierna y adorable pero a las ves le daba un aire….¿sexy?, _no, no, no malditas hormonas._ –Emm…¿Qué haces en sima mió?- me pregunto inocente y confundida. No era conciente de que aun estaba en sima de ella y mis manos estaban en cada lado, me ruborice más que antes y me aparte de un salto, quedando sentado al lado de ella.

-Amm… nada disculpa….buenos días- respondí con vos ronca y desviando la mirada. Detrás mió escuche una pequeña risa, me di vuelta y la mire. Tenía una sonrisa en su cara y estaba sentada, abrazando sus rodillas.

-Eres adorable- me señalo ella con su pequeño dedo. No pude evitar sonreír.

-Tu mas- le dije, mientras me acercaba lentamente a ella y la besaba. Rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y yo la tome de la cintura. Poco a poco nos fuimos acostando, yo en sima de ella y luchando por el dominio en su boca. Mis manos empezaron a vagar de la cintura por la espalda por debajo de la remera, otra ves a la cintura y de hay a su vientre, subiendo un poco mas la prenda, ella en cambio jugaba con mi pelo enredando sus dedos en el, sabiendo que eso me volvía loco, de mi cabello a mis hombros por debajo de la playera.

Lentamente estaba subiendo su remera hasta debajo de los pechos y ella estaba tirando de la mía. Iba avanzar más pero la luz roja sonó en toda la habitación, nos miramos un segundo y ella asintió con la cabeza. Rápidamente salte de la cama a mi armario y ella salio volando a su habitación, más rápido que la velocidad de la luz.

Al terminar de cambiarme, corrí a la habitación principal, en donde ya estaban mis amigos.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunte una ves que llegue junto a Cyborg, que estaba en la computadora central.

-Red X, esta en el laboratorio S.T.A.R- respondió.

-Bien, entonces ya saben que hacer, ¡Titanes go!- ordene. Todos salimos al garaje donde se encontraba mi moto y el auto de Cy, quien iba con Chico Bestia, Raven y Starfire, en cambio, fueron volando hasta el lugar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, lamento la tardanza :S es la escuela, pero ya estoy devuelta. Muchos, tal ves me odien por este capitulo pero igual espero que les guste.**

* * *

Llegamos al laboratorio y lo primero que vi fue la puerta rota. Entrecerré los ojos y entre corriendo seguido por los otros. El lugar era un desastre y los guardias estaban en un rincón atados con X rojas.

-Chicos Bestia desata a los guardias, que llamen a la policía- ordene –los demás síganme-

Corrimos unos minutos hasta que nos topamos con un cartel que decía "alta seguridad", la puerta estaba rota. Sin pensarlo dos veces entre seguido por mis compañeros y hay estaba Red X

-Miren lo que trajo el viento- dijo nuestro enemigo mientras guardaba un tuvo con un liquido rosa en su interior.

-¿Qué haces aquí X? ¿No deberías estar en la prisión de Paris?- dije burlón. Saque mi collapsible Bo Staff (Bastón bo) de mi cinturón.

-Ahh, ¿esa prisión? No pudieron mantenerme ni diez minutos, deberían pensar en poner mas seguridad- respondió el villano orgullo –pero miren quien vino también….si no es más que la hermosa princesa – exclamo, haciendo que mi ira aumentara. De repente desapareció y reapareció detrás de Star, asustándola -¿Por qué pierdes tiempo con ese perdedor cuando podrías estar con migo?- le pregunto tomando un mechón de su cabello y metiéndolo detrás de la oreja, ella voló rápidamente lejos de el.

Un birdarang corto el guante de Rex X, el cual miro sorprendido a quien se lo habia arrojado, ósea yo.

-Nadie…repito nadie- comencé susurrando –toca a MI STAR- finalice gritando y arrojándome habia el pegándole, con todo lo que tenia.

Le pegaba patadas y lo golpeaba con el bastón, algunas las esquivaba, otras no.

Me tiro una X a los pies, la cual no la vi y caí.

-Bueno, fue agradable verlos chicos pero me voy- dijo desapareciendo en el aire.

Gruñí con frustración, eh intente sacarme esa cosa de los pies, pero no podía.

-Robin déjame ayudarte- dijo Star acercándose a mi.

-No, déjame, yo puedo- le respondí bruscamente. Ella suspiro y golpeo mis manos, encendió un pequeño starbool con la punta de su dedo y me libero.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- le pregunte con frialdad.

-Están afuera hablando con las autoridades- respondió, suspirando por segunda vez. Solo asentí y me dirigí a la salida con ella en mis talones.

Llegamos a la entrada y los policías ya se estaban yendo, nuestros compañeros, en cambio, nos esperaban ahí.

-Bueno…supongo que habrá que esperar a que aparezca devuelta- dijo Cyborg, cruzado de brazos.

-No, no voy a descansar hasta encontrarlo- respondí yendo para mi moto. Oí suspirar a Star nuevamente, irritado me di vuelta y camine hasta quedar frente a ella- ¿Podrías de dejar de suspirar así?- le dije con ira.

-¿Perdón?- ella pregunto confundida e inocente.

-¡No te hagas la inocente, es la tercera ves que suspiras así, me estas irritando y no necesito que una alíen me irrite mas de lo que estoy!- grite, con los puños serrados. Su cara estaba llena de confusión, enojo, sorpresa y tristeza. Las lágrimas ya se habían formado en sus ojos. -¡Y ni te atrevas a llorar, no tienes cinco años, como para andar mostrando tanta debilidad!- ahora su cara se volvió sombría.

-Lo siento Robin, no te molestare mas- dijo ella fríamente, dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Bien- susurre. Me encamine a mi moto, ignorando la miradas de los otros, me puse mi casco, monte en ella y me fui. No habia pasado ni una cuadra que la vi caminando bajo la oscuridad de la noche por la vereda. _¿Por qué mierda no vuela?,_ me pregunte…y por alguna razón me enoje mas y acelere la moto, pasándola. Atrás mió venia el auto T, _de seguros que ellos la recogen._ Con ese último pensamiento volví a la torre.


	4. Capítulo 4

**HOLA! perdón por haber tardado tanto... pero acá esta la continuación y prometo subir entre mañana y pasado otro capitulo mas :3 espero que les guste!**

**La canción Monster de Skillet no me pertenece :3**

* * *

Una ves que llegue a la torre, me dirigí a mi habitación, _¿Cómo se pudo haber escapado de nuevo?, _me preguntaba una y otra ves en mi cabeza. Entre a mi cuarto, me cambie a una musculosa roja y unos short negros.

Aun frustrado tome mi reproductor de música y los auriculares, me dirigí al gimnasio. Una vez allí, elegí una canción y empecé a pegarle a la bolsa de boxeo.

_The secret side of me (El lado secreto de mí)_  
_I never let you see (Nunca le dejo ver)_  
_I keep it caged but I can't control it. (Lo mantengo enjaulado, pero no puedo controlarlo,)_  
_So stay away from me (así que permanezca lejos de mí)_  
_The beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it (La bestia es feo, siento la rabia, y apenas no puedo llevarla a cabo)_

_It's scratchin on the walls, (Esta rayado en las paredes)_  
_In the closet, in the halls (En el armario, en los pasillos)_  
_It comes awake and I can't control it (Viene despierto, y no puedo controlarlo)_  
_Hidin under the bed, (Escondido debajo de la cama)_  
_In my body in my head (En mi cuerpo, en mi cabeza)_  
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this? make it end! (¿Por qué alguien no vendrá ahorrarme de esto?_  
_¡Hagame acabar con ello!)_

_I feel it deep within, (Lo siento profundamente dentro)_  
_It's just beneath the skin, (Apenas debajo de la piel)_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster! (¡Debo confesar que siento como un monstruo!)_

_I hate what I've become, (Odio lo que he hecho)_  
_The nightmare's just begun, (El justo de la pesadilla comenzado)_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster! (¡Debo confesar que siento como un monstruo!)_

_I, I feel like a monster! (¡Me siento como un monstruo!)_  
_I, I feel like a monster! (¡Me siento como un monstruo!)_

_My secret side I keep (Mi lado secreto que guardo)_  
_Hid under lock and key (Ocultado bajo llave y candado)_  
_I keep it caged but I can't control it (Lo mantengo enjaulado, pero no puedo controlarlo,)_  
_Cause if I let him out, (porque si lo dejé hacia fuera)_  
_He'll tear me up break me down. (Él me quebrandome)_  
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end! (¿Por qué alguien no vendrá ahorrarme de esto?_  
_¡Hagame acabar con ello!)_

_I feel it deep within, (Creo que muy dentro)_  
_It's just beneath the skin, (Es justo por debajo de la piel)_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster! (Debo confesar que me siento como un monstruo!)_

_I hate what I've become, (Odio lo que me he convertido,)_  
_The nightmare's just begun, (la pesadilla acaba de empezar)_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster! (Debo confesar que me siento como un monstruo!)_

_I feel it deep within, (Creo que muy dentro)_  
_It's just beneath the skin, (Es justo por debajo de la piel)_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster! (Debo confesar que me siento como un monstruo!)_  
_I, I feel like a monster! (Yo, me siento como un monstruo!)_  
_I, I feel like a monster! (Yo, me siento como un monstruo!)_

_Its hidin in the dark, (Escondido en la oscuridad)_  
_Its teeth are razor sharp, (Sus dientes son afiladísimos)_  
_There's no escape for me (No hay escape para mí)_  
_It wants my soul—it wants my 1erat (Quiere mi alma, él quiere mi corazón)_

_No one can hear me scream, (Nadie pueden oírme gritar)_  
_Maybe its just a dream, (Es quizá apenas un sueño)_  
_Or maybe its inside of me (O está quizá adentro de mí)_  
_Stop this monster! (¡Paren a este monstruo!)_

_I feel it deep within, (Creo que muy dentro)_  
_It's just beneath the skin, (Es justo por debajo de la piel)_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster! (Debo confesar que me siento como un monstruo!)_

_I hate what I've become, (Odio lo que me he convertido,)_  
_The nightmare's just begun, (la pesadilla acaba de empezar)_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster! (Debo confesar que me siento como un monstruo!)_

_I feel it deep within, (Creo que muy dentro)_  
_It's just beneath the skin, (Es justo por debajo de la piel)_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster! (Debo confesar que me siento como un monstruo!)_  
_Ive gotta lose control! (Tengo que perder el control!)_  
_Here's something, let it go! (Aquí hay algo, déjalo ir! )_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster! (Debo confesar que me siento como un monstruo!)_

_I, I feel like a monster! (Yo, me siento como un monstruo!)_  
_I, I feel like a monster! (Yo, me siento como un monstruo!)_  
_I, I feel like a monster! (Yo, me siento como un monstruo!)_  
_I, I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER! (YO, ME SIENTO COMO UN MONSTRUO!)_

Con un grito de frustración y una patada, la bolsa se rompió. Respiraba agitadamente, cubierto de sudor y la garganta en llamas.

-Soy un monstruo- me dije a mi mismo… ¿Cómo pude haberle gritado? Ella no hizo nada, solo intentaba ayudarme… y le dije alíen, estupido, estupido, estupido- me decía una y otra y otra vez. – es obvio que va a estar frustrada- suspire dejándome caer en el piso y mire el reloj digital en la pared –ya deben haber llegado, mejor me disculpo con ella – exclame, levantándome del suelo –pero mejor me doy una ducha primero…apesto-

Volví a mi habitación, me duche y me puse un uniforme limpio, me aplique la colonia que ella me habia regalado para navidad y Salí en busca de ella. Cuando estaba a mitad de camino la luz roja se activo en la torre indicando problemas.

-Mierda- susurre –tendrá que esperar- dije corriendo a la sala de control. Una vez allí, solo estaban Chico Bestia, Raven y Cyborg.

-Robin, es Red X nuevamente y esta con alguien pero no lo puedo identificar- dijo Cy mientras tecleaba en la computadora, estaba de espalda al grupo.

-No importa quien sea lo vamos a derrotar- declare con confianza-¿y Starfire?- pregunte de repente, ganándome una mirada de enojo por parte Chico Bestia y Raven, si las miradas mataran yo estaría enterrado diez metros bajo tierra.

-Decidió venir caminando hasta aquí, aun no llega- dijo Cyborg aun de espalda. Apretó un botón y en la pantalla apareció un cartel diciendo "llamando a Titán: Starfire". Dos segundos después, la cara de mi Star apareció en la pantalla. Estaba empapada, como la lluvia caía detrás de ella. Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban rojos e hinchados, mostrando tristeza y enojo…pero a la vez determinación, su pelo volaba detrás de ella como una gran tormenta se desato. Con la mano izquierda se tomaba el brazo derecho, como si quisiera mantener calientes sus brazos desnudos. Su cara tenía una sombra roja en las mejillas y en la nariz. Tenia un aspecto terrible y temblaba… me sentía peor que antes.

-Amigo Cyborg, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto ella con vos ronca.

-Star, están atacando en el sur de la cuidad, estas a cinco cuadras a la derecha de donde son Red X y un tipo mas, ¿crees que puedas llegar hasta ahí?- le pregunto el robot.

-Si, los veré hay – respondió ella.

-Bien, cuídate, Cy fuera- así finalizo la llamada. Rápidamente corrí a mi habitación, tome dos chaquetas y volví a la sala.

-Bien Titanes andando- dije poniéndome mi campera roja y corriendo al garaje por mí moto. _Star por favor mantente a salvo._


	5. Chapter 5

**Holis!... bien debo decir que me estoy emocionando cada ves mas con este fic, en serio, se que parece exagerado, pero me gusta la forma que esta tomando y gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo y comentarlo.**

**Bien, sin mas demora...el capitulo 5!**

* * *

Una vez que llegamos, vimos a Red X recibiendo un puñetazo de Star en la cara, mandándolo a volar. Una sonrisa de orgullo apareció en mi rostro pero se desintegro al ver las condiciones de mi amada. Respira agitada y pesadamente, su brazo tenia una cortada, de seguro causada por una de las x del enemigo. Esta muy cansada y ese puñetazo le costo mucho, se tambaleaba pero aun seguía de pie.

-Titanes ¡GO!- grite, mi equipo corrió hasta donde estaba Red X, Cy con su cañón preparado, Raven levitando con su magia negra en las manos y Chico Bestia como guepardo. Yo en cambio corrí hasta mi novia herida, lentamente la tome en mis brazos y le puse la chaqueta extra que habia traído conmigo, la senté en el suelo y le bese la cabeza.

-Quédate aquí, no durara mucho- le susurre dándole una ultima mirada a esos ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba. No dijo nada, solo cayo inconciente. La acosté contra la pared y salí para ayudar a mi equipo.

Listo para la pelea, los chicos tenían problemas con Red X. Raven tenia, al igual que la vez en la que yo estaba dentro de ese traje, la boca tapada con una X roja, Cyborg estaba electrocutado en el suelo y Chico Bestia intentaba safar de la masa súper pegajosa roja.

-Esto termina ahora X- grite, corriendo para darle una patada. La esquivo, se desvaneció y reapareció detrás de mi para darme una patada en la espalda pero salte lejos de el antes de que tenga la oportunidad.

-Lo lamento chico, pero el juego sigue hasta que tenga lo que quiero- dijo Red X, se dio media vuelta y tiro dos X a la nada. –Bien nos vemos- dijo desapareciendo.

No entendía muy bien lo que paso, pero cuando mire a donde habia tirado las equis quede en shock. Tirada en el piso, estaba Star envuelta en dos x rojas y alguien detrás de ella. Era…

-Slade- susurro -¡déjala ahora!- grito y con todas mis fuerzas corro para detenerlo, pero Slade solo se rió, me abalance contra el pero desapareció…con mi Star. –No, no, no, NO- grite golpeando el piso. No me di cuenta de que los demás se habían liberado y estaban detrás mió.

-Amm…. ¿que paso?- pregunto Chico Bestia, confundido, al verme así.

-Se llevaron a Starfire- le conteste fríamente, causando una mirada de asombro en mis compañeros

-¿¡QUE COMO!- gritaron los tres

-Red X y…Slade- les respondí…solo decir sus nombres me daba asco y rabia.

-Oh viejo esto es malo- exclamo Cyborg

-Hay que volver a la torre, Raven quiero que la busques telepáticamente, Cyborg y Chico Bestia quiero que la busquen por el sistema de la torre- ordené.

-¿y tú?- pregunto Raven monótonamente, aunque sabia que por dentro esta mal por perder a una de nuestro equipo

-yo la buscare por la cuidad…Titanes muévanse- le dije levantándome y yendo para mi moto-Star te voy a encontrar- le susurre al viento.

(EN OTRO LUGAR FUERA DE CUIDAD SALTO) punto de vista normal.

Starfire estaba atada a una cama de metal, totalmente inconciente, mientras que Slade le inyectaba la sustancia violeta que Red X habia robado pero alterada.

-Bien, con eso es todo- dijo Slade sacando la aguja de su cuello.- Ahora, Red X, tienes la otra fase del plan lista- pregunto.

-Totalmente listo- respondió su cómplice, sacando una aguja con la misma sustancia de otras dos personas que también estaban amarradas.

-Bien, solo falta la fase de traslado y que los titanes se debiliten para poder destruirlos- exclamo Slade con una risa malvada. Red X solo sonrió bajo su mascara mirando a la tamaraneana.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lamento mucho mucho la tardanza y lo corto que es el capitulo, les prometo que el próximo**** sera mas largo y subir mas rápido.**

* * *

_-¿La encontraron?-_

_-No Robin no tengo señal de ella en la cuidad-_

_-¿Y Raven?-_

_-Dice que no encuentra su mente-_

_-¡¿Cómo es posible?-_

_-Dice que puede ser que este inconciente…o…-_

_-¡No lo digas, ni se te ocurra decirlo! Robin fuera-_

Eso….eso fue hace un mes, no habia señales de ella, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Los demás ya se habían resignado, dejaron la búsqueda dos semanas después, y habían cambiado mucho. Raven no salía de su habitación, solo para emergencia y comer. Chico Bestia se quedo con Sedita y la mayoría de las veces se acurrucaba en el sillón como un gatito, el animal favorito de Star. Cyborg no salía del taller, y los dos chicos no jugaban mas a videojuegos, ni peleaban por la carne o el tofu.

Yo…yo era una historia diferente, no me rendí, sabia que esta por ahí… en alguna parte…viva. La busco todos los días, y en las noches investigo del paradero de Slade.

Pasaron los días y no todavía no encontraba nada. Una noche mientras investigaba, la alarma comenzó ah sonar. Sin ganas me levante y corrí hasta la sala de estar donde ya estaban mis compañeros.

-¿Y ahora que pasa?- pregunte cansado.

-No te va a gustar- dijo Cyborg con preocupación.

-¿Quién es? ¿La colmena? ¿Mad Mod? No tengo tiempo para esto – dije ya irritado, nose porque.

-Es Red X-


	7. Chapter 7

_-¿Quién es? ¿La colmena? ¿Mad Mod? No tengo tiempo para esto – dije ya irritado, nose porque. _

_-Es Red X-_

-¿Red X?- pregunte lentamente. Mis compañeros me miraron con preocupación pero no le di importancia. Cyborg asintió -¿Dónde esta?- pregunte desesperado, pero no recibí respuesta -¿¡Donde mierda esta!?- grite esta vez.

-En la zona norte cerca de las afueras de la ciudad, hay un banco allí- recito el robot.

-Vamos- fue todo lo que dije, di media vuelta con mi capa ondeando detrás mió y corrí al garaje. Tomando mi casco y saltando sobre mi moto, sin darme el lujo de esperar a que ellos llegaran, arranque.

Las calles estaban desoladas, lo que me permitía ir a la velocidad que se me plazca. Después de manejar diez minutos llegue al banco, justo para ver como Red X salía corriendo con bolsas en la mano hacia un callejón sin haberme notado.

Solo con verlo me daba ira, recordaba como el y Slade se la llevaban de mi vida. Con más rabia que antes, salte de mi moto dispuesto a seguirlo pero un aura negra me levanto unos centímetros del piso y no me dejaba moverme. Abrí la boca para gritar pero también esta envuelta en el aura.

_Calla Robin, tenemos un plan, _escuche la vos de Raven en mi cabeza.

_¿Raven? ¿¡Que haces!? ¡Se escapa! _Le grite.

_Sierra la boca y escucha, vamos a seguirlo sin que se de cuenta, nos llevara donde Slade y con el a Starfire, no eres el único que te preocupas por ella,_ exclamo mi compañera.

Gire la cabeza para ver a mi equipo. Raven me miraba seria y sus ojos mostraban ira y tristeza, al igual que los ojos de Chico Bestia y Cyborg que estaban al lado suyo. Era verdad, Star era la mejor amiga de Raven, era una hermana mayor para Chico Bestia y una hermanita menor para Cy.

_¿Estas de acuerdo con el plan?_ Me pregunto Raven, yo asentí y me libero. Tuve un impulso de correr pero no lo hice.

-Bien, vamos a seguirlo- dije. Todos asintieron y fuimos directo al callejón que fue Red X. Se veía su capa de lejos y los cuatro corrimos tras el.

Después de diez minutos siguiéndolo, llegamos a las afueras de la ciudad, vimos como entraba a un fabrica abandona a través de una pared corrediza. Les hice señas a mis compañeros para que Chico bestia se convierta en un rato, el lo entendió y lo hizo. Dos minutos después salio.

-Escóndanse- susurro. Sin pensar dos veces Raven nos cubrió con un manto negro y nos llevo a unas maderas que estaban clavadas en el techo. Desde ahí vimos salir a Slade y Red X hablando.

-¿Seguro que este tipo tiene buen xenotium?- pregunto Red X

-Si, es una fuente muy confiable, pero cobra mucho, ¿tienes el dinero?- exclamo Slade.

-Aquí mismo- respondió Red X levantando un porta folios.

Ambos salieron del almacén, aprovechamos la oportunidad para bajar y entrar a la guarida secreta, que Chico Bestia abrió desde adentro.

Una ves adentro, comenzamos a buscar a Starfire, pero ella no estaba en ningún lado. Revisamos todo y no la encontramos.

-¿Dónde estará?- dije frustrado intentando no gritar.

-Hey! Rob mira esto- dijo Cy con unos documentos en la mano. Los tome y leí lo que decía. Abrí los ojos en shock. _No puede ser…por favor dime que es mentira,_ pensé mirando los archivos en mis manos.

_Sujeto: Koriand'r (Starfire)._

_Origen: Sistema Vega, Tamaran._

_Edad: 16 años tierra._

_Genero: mujer._

_Poderes: volar, súper fuerza, starball._

_Paso1 (extracción:) éxito._

_Pasó 2 (cambio): éxito._

_Pasó 3 (traslado): éxito._

_Nueva identidad. _

_Nombre y apellido: Korina (Kori) Blade._

_Familia: Brenda Blade y Martín Blade._

_Hermanos: un hermano varón de 6 años llamado Ryan Blade._

_Edad: 16._

_Genero: mujer. _

_Poderes: anulados._

_Escuela: Preparatoria Faster._

_Cuidad: Argentina, Buenos Aires, Mar del Plata._

_Chip de seguimiento: actualmente activado._

-Ya se donde esta- susurre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Holis, de verdad lamento mucho la tardanza -.- mucho colegio, pero ya se termina, así que voy a tener mas tiempo para escribir :)**

**También**** quería avisar que mi otra historia "Destino Final 6" ya esta terminada para todo el que la quiera leer.**

**Ahora si el capitulo de hoy!**

* * *

**-Ya se donde esta- susurre.**

Mis compañeros corrieron junto a mi apenas pronuncie esas palabras pero no le di importancia. Habia muchas preguntas en mi cabeza, ¿Por qué Slade la llevo a la Argentina? ¿Qué significa eso de las tres fases? ¿Quiénes son los Blade? ¿Cómo que sus poderes estaban anulados? ¿Qué demonios le habían hecho? Muchas preguntas pero ninguna respuesta.

-Tenemos que salir, ya van a regresar- dijo Raven monótonamente.

-No, los esperaremos y exigiremos una explicación- dije golpeando mi puño derecho en mi palma izquierda.

-Si ¿y después que? ¿Qué Slade desaparezca como siempre en la mitad de la pelea y se la lleve a otro lugar?- volvió a exclamo ella.

No quería admitirlo pero tenía razón, si Slade se escapaba, no volveríamos a ver a mi Star y eso no me lo perdonaría nunca.

-Ok, Raven ¿puedes hacer un portal hasta la torre?- pregunte. Ella asintió y se puso en posición de meditación en el aire. –Cyborg cuando lleguemos quiero que prepares la nave y saca una copia o una foto a estos archivos- le ordene a mi amigo.

-Como digas- dijo con una sonrisa, tomando los papeles de mi mano y sacándoles una foto con su ojo biónico.

-Robin ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Chico Bestia confundido.

-Nos vamos ah Argentina- le conteste acercándome al portal que Raven ya habia creado. Mi compañero verde me miro en shock pero rápidamente volvió a su sentido y corrió atravesando el portal. Cyborg dejo los archivos en donde estaba eh imito a Chico Bestia. Yo seguí después de ellos y por ultimo Raven.

Una ves en la torre, todos nos dispersamos para prepararnos para el viaje. Supongo que ellos habran ido a sus habitaciones, yo en cambio me dirigi los monitores de la sala de estar.

Me senté frente a una computadora y escribí rápidamente un código para hacer una video llamada.

-Hola Rob- dijo una voz energética que provenía del otro lado de la pantalla.

-Hola Kid- conteste con media sonrisa. Kid, era el apodo que usaba a menudo para Kid Flash, mi mejor amigo desde que empecé a trabajar con batman hasta ahora. –Necesito un favor- le dije serio y sin rodeos. El, me miro con una ceja levantada, juntando sus manos tras la nuca y apoyando los pies en la mesa.

-¿Qué es lo que me tiene que pedir el chico maravilla a mi…el gran y poderoso Kid Flash?- pregunto el. Antes de que pudiera contestar, un rayo violeta impacto contra los pies de mi amigo. –¡AUCH! Jinx ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Porque sabes que no debes subir los pies en los mueble- le contesto ella acercándose a la pantalla –Hola Robin ¿Qué sucede?-. Jinx y Kid han estado juntos desde hace dos años aproximadamente y viven en un departamento en cuidad acero, ayudando a los Titanes Este.

-Hola Jinx, ¿quería saber si pueden venir a cuidar la cuidad un tiempo? Tenemos una misión lejos- les pregunte e informe.

-Seguro no hay problema ¿Cuándo tenemos que ir?- pregunto Kid.

-Ahora si puedes- le dije seriamente, dando a entender que era una misión muy importante.

-Ok, en diez minutos estamos ahí- contesto Jinx finalizando la transmisión.

Una vez que la pantalla quedo en negro, me recosté en la silla, con las piernas estiradas y las manos en mi cara. _"Debo encontrarla…. Definitivamente la encontrare, no importa cuanto me lleve"_

Con ese ultimo pensamiento, me levante y camine hasta mi habitación para hacer mi maleta.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!... de verdad, verdad, lamento mucho la tardanza, ya casi termina el año y no tardare tanto. Espero que les guste como esta quedando, francamente a mi si :3… bueno espero que les guste este cap, es el mas largo hasta ahora**

* * *

**Una vez que la pantalla quedo en negro, me recosté en la silla, con las piernas estiradas y las manos en mi cara. _"Debo encontrarla…. Definitivamente la encontrare, no importa cuanto me lleve"_**

**Con ese ultimo pensamiento, me levante y camine hasta mi habitación para hacer mi maleta. **

En el camino no pude evitar recordar todos los momentos que habia pasado con ella y sobre todo el ultimo.

_-No, no voy a descansar hasta encontrarlo- respondí yendo para mi moto. Oí suspirar a Star nuevamente, irritado me di vuelta y camine hasta quedar frente a ella- ¿Podrías de dejar de suspirar así?- le dije con ira._

_-¿Perdón?- ella pregunto confundida e inocente. _

_-¡No te hagas la inocente, es la tercera ves que suspiras así, me estas irritando y no necesito que una alíen me irrite mas de lo que estoy!- grite, con los puños serrados. Su cara estaba llena de confusión, enojo, sorpresa y tristeza. Las lágrimas ya se habían formado en sus ojos. -¡Y ni te atrevas a llorar, no tienes cinco años, como para andar mostrando tanta debilidad!- ahora su cara se volvió sombría._

_-Lo siento Robin, no te molestare mas- dijo ella fríamente, dio media vuelta y se fue._

Apoye la cabeza en la puerta de mi habitación, tenia los puños cerrados. _¿Cómo fui tan idiota en decirle eso? ¿Porque, porque?...todo es mi culpa… mi culpa,_ me repetí en mi cabeza,_ la salvare, tengo que salvarla._

-Lo haré- susurre entrando a la habitación. Tome mi mochila y mi valija. La valija la llene con ropa de civil, ya que era conciente que en Argentina no tenían héroes y no estaban acostumbrados a ellos. Si nos vieran, habría un gran alboroto. Le envié un mensaje a cada uno de los tres titanes diciendo esa información, y uno especial a Cyborg para que prepare anillos holográficos para el y Chico Bestia.

En la mochila, puse cinco celulares Nokia n97, dos blancos para las chicas y tres negros para los chicos, todos cortesía de Batman. También puse un mapa de la ciudad de Mar del Plata y una guía turística.

Una ves que termine, tome la ropa que habia apartado a un costado. Era una remera blanca, un buzo rojo grande con capucha enzima y unos pantalones de jean negro, con zapatillas deportivas. Me alborote el cabello, me quite la mascara y me puse unos lentes negros en reemplazo de ellos.

Ya listo tome mi maleta, mi mochila y camine hasta el garaje. Allí estaban Cy y Chico Bestia con ropa civil poniéndose los anillos. Una ves activados los artefactos BB (Chico Bestia) paso a ser un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes, con una camisa negra, con el símbolo de monster en verde (ya saben la M de esa marca), unos jeans oscuros y zapatillas. Cyborg era como antes de convertirse en una maquina, con una remera gris, una campera azul abierta, jeans azules oscuros, y zapatillas.

Ambos me miraron y yo les sonreí en aprobación. Cy tomo mis cosas y las metió en la maletera de la nave. No pasaron mas de dos minutos que una valija violeta llego flotando hasta el maletero y atrás de ella su dueña, Raven. Que estaba con el pelo en una coleta alta, dejando unos mechones fuera. Un jean negro ajustado, zapatillas blancas y negras. Y por ultimo una remera violeta con una chaqueta negra.

-Wow Raven te ves muy bien- halago Chico Bestia.

-Cállate- contesto ella cruzándose de brazos y sonrojándose.

-Bien titanes- dije de repente –Esta será una misión encubierto, por lo que tendremos que usar estos celulares- exclame entregando los celulares a cada uno –y nos llamaremos por otros nombres-

-Ósea ¿nuestros nombres reales?- pregunto BB. Yo solo asentí.

-Bien entonces llámenme Víctor Stone- dijo Cyborg.

-Yo Garfiel Logan- exclamo Chico Bestia.

-Rachel Roth- dijo Raven monótonamente.

-Richard…Richard Grayson- susurre la última parte. Todos mis compañeros me miraron asombrados. –Sisi el hijo de Bruce Warner, ahora todos a la nave nos vamos- corte de una. Sabia que me harían preguntas y no estaba de ánimos para responder.

Espere unos minutos a que Kid Flash y Jinx llegaran. Les dije algunas cosas básicas y a Jinx que se encargara del papeleo. Cuando todos estuvimos de acuerdo, me subí a la nave, y nos fuimos rumbo a Argentina.

El viaje duro unas 72 horas, todos estábamos agotados así que decidimos alojarnos en un hotel. Bruce Warner también estaba en Mar del Plata, así que aprovechamos y nos alejamos con el, en el hotel "Sheraton".

Bruce estaba en la Suite, mientras que nosotros solo pedimos dos habitaciones clásicas, las cuales contenían dos camas. Por una razón…impar, Cy, Chico Bestia y yo dormimos en una y Raven en otra. BB tendría que ser un gato para dormir.

En fin, después de desempacar, nos reunimos en el restauran para cenar, ya que era de noche.

-Bien ¿por donde empezamos a buscar?- pregunto Rachel comiendo una ensalada de pollo.

- Mmm son las nueve treinta y es sábado, por lo tengo entendido la mayoría de chicos entre 13 y 15 van a bailar a "matinée" desde las nueve hasta las doce, en cambio los de 16 y 21 mas o menos van a bailar a "noche" desde la una hasta las cuatro de la madrugada- dijo Víctor comiendo un bife.

-¿Bailar? Soy un animal en las fiestas ¡vallamos a noche!- acoto Gar animado dejando su ensalada a un lado.

-No estamos de vacaciones BB- exclame enojado ya acabando mi hamburguesa con queso.

-Pero no es mala idea, mucha gente va a bailar, tal ves la encontremos ahí- sugirió Víctor. Pensé bien eso, considerando que a Star le gustaba bailar habia una pequeña posibilidad de que ella este ahí.

-Bien, iremos – dije con un suspiro –terminen de comer y prepárense para ir, nos encontramos a las doce y media en el vestíbulo- finalice, parándome de mi asiendo y yendo a la habitación.

Me di una ducha para aclarar mis pensamientos, y limpiarme del viaje. Cuando termine, me puse una camisa a cuadros negro y gris, con pantalones negros y zapatillas negras. Los chicos aun no habían llegado por lo que aproveche que no estaban para sacar mi ordenador y mirar los lugares que podíamos buscar.

Cuando dieron las doce y media, baje a la recepción, donde encontre a Raven con una pollera tuvo negra y una remera corta violeta con flecos negros en la parte del escote, también tenía plataformas negras y estaba ligeramente maquillada. Al lado de ella, Chico Bestia la halagaba, el tenia una camisa blanca con una remera negra debajo, ambas manga corta, pantalones azul oscuros y zapatillas negras. Cy, por otro lado, tenía una remera negra y pantalones iguales a los de BB con zapatillas grises, simple pero cómodo.

-Bien- dije cuando me pare frente a ellos –Eh investigado y hay una fiesta en un lugar llamado Chocolate, queda algo lejos y por lo que parece es para mayores de dieciocho años- dije cruzando los brazos –No creo que Star este ahí si sabe que es para mayores- finalice.

-Bueno, por lo que yo investigue muchos chicos falsifican el documento con tal de ir- dijo Cy.

-No podemos falsificar nuestros documentos, somos héroes- dije casi gritando.

-Pero… aquí no somos héroes- exclamo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa. Cy tuvo la misma expresión. – ¡Bien vamos!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, tomando a Raven, uno de cada brazo, la llevaron al auto que nos estaba esperando afuera. Con un suspiro me uní a ellos.

-Haber genios, ¿de donde sacamos documentos a estas horas?- pregunte una ves que el auto arranco.

-De aquí- dijo Cy mostrando cuatro documentos celestes.- Somos "legalmente" nativos de Argentina- finalizo dándonos uno a cada uno. La información estaba completamente falsa, al igual que el nombre.

-¿Cristian Martines? ¿Por qué no puedo usar el mió?- pregunte

-Daa, eres Richard Grayson, te conocen de todo el mundo, eres el único que tiene otro nombre – me contesto Víctor y yo baje la cabeza avergonzado.

-Bueno…pero igual esta mal- susurre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Perdón por el retraso…. Otra vez jeje, pero ya tendre tiempo de publicar mas seguido, ya llega el verano y las vacaciones, solo aguanten un poquito mas. **

**Respecto a los comentarios, gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia y comentar, siempre ayudan a mejorar o sino, tener inspiración para escribir.**

**Caprichy Anders: amm respecto al nombre queria conservar lo que era lo de comics y series, por eso el nombre Kori…. Pero me gusto mucho la idea de Korina Ana Blade, lastima que ya es tarde para cambiarlo pero, de verdad me gusto :3**

**Una cosa mas, no soy propietaria de los Teen Titans, ni de Chocolate, ni de GD o T.O.P, o la canción High High (cantantes Coreanos que forman parte del grupo Big Bang) (si lo fuera, habia seguí con la serie, seria millonaria y a GD y T.O.P los tendría encerrados en mi armario…ok no jaja)**

* * *

**-Daa, eres Richard Grayson, te conocen de todo el mundo, eres el único que tiene otro nombre – me contesto Víctor y yo baje la cabeza avergonzado.**

**-Bueno…pero igual esta mal- susurre.**

Con esas ultimas palabras, el coche arranco. Tenia que admitir que la cuidad era muy linda y, al parecer, un gran lugar para los turistas.

El tiempo del viaje pasó como en un parpadeo. Sin darnos cuenta ya estabas allí, viendo la gran línea de chicas y chicos que estaban entrando al lugar, el cual, desde afuera era un gran establecimiento de media cuadra y las paredes totalmente pintadas de blanco, cuya entrada estaba en medio. Habia dos filas, una para chicas y otra para chicos, las cuales tenían guardias en el comienzo pidiendo documentos y en la entrada.

(La cosa seria medio así lugar  
boletería  
puerta  
Fila chicas guardias fila chicos)

Bajamos del auto y nos separamos de Rachel, que habia ido hace la fila de las chicas. Nosotros en cambio fuimos del lado contrario.

Esperamos unos minutos, los cuales creo que fueron 8 o 10, para casi a la parte delantera de la fila. Rachel habia entrado y nos esperaba en la entrada del lugar. Logramos entrar, y para mi alivio, sin que descubrieran que los documentos eran falsificados.

Una ves pagada la entrada en la boletería, pasamos por una puerta y ya entramos a la gran "fiesta". La música retumbaba en todo el lugar. Al frente nuestro una barra con bebidas energizantes y de mas, a la derecha un guardarropas y a la izquierda un pasillo abierto. En medio del lugar una pista de baile con subnivel, habia que bajar como cuatro escalones para entrar a la pista. Frente a ella, la cabina del DJ y aun lado dos gradas separadas por otra escalera de cuatro escalones, en las gradas, que eran de tres escalones, habia muchos jóvenes bailando y cantando. Después de eso habia otra barra, junto a los baño, que estaban a la derecha y unas escaleras, que llevaban a un piso de arriba donde habia mas jóvenes bailando. En medio del segundo piso, por encima de la primera barra nombrada, sobresalía un "balcón" donde habia unas chicas bailando, como si dieran un espectáculo frente a la pista.

-Wow… esto es enorme- comento Chico Bestia por encima de la música.

-Si hay que entrar a la pista y bailar- grito Cy emocionado.

-No, tenemos que encontrar a Star primero- les dije un poco enojado. No estábamos de vacaciones, ¡estábamos en una misión de rescate!

-Cristian tiene razón- exclamo Raven usando mi nombre falso.-Primero hay que encontrarla ¿Cuál es el nombre que le puso Slade?-

-Korina Blade- respondió Cy –si esta aquí no debe ser difícil encontrarla-

-Bien, entonces separemos, Rachel y yo buscaremos en la pista de baile- comento Chico Bestia rápidamente, mientras tiraba a nuestra amiga del brazo. Me palmee la frente ante la frustración, Cy solo se río y me informo que iba a revisar los pasillos. Yo en cambio decidí y a ver la barra junto al baño y el piso de arriba.

Antes de subir le eche una ultima mirada al lugar y ahí fue cuando note una melena roja en el balcón donde un grupo de chicas estaba bailando frente a la pista.

Mire mas detenidamente y vi a una chica de pelo morocho recogido en una coleta alta, con ojos marrones oscuros, tenia una short de jean oscura, con una remera negra, con la lengua de los Rolings ton, un collar de cadena de plata con una cruz de plata que resaltaba y zapatos de plataforma negros. Junto a ella, otra chica de pelo castaño claro con una bincha negra, ojos avellana, un pantalón de jean, una remera corta de colores y zapatos negros con la punta descubierta. Y por ultimo, una chica de pelo rojo y ojos verdes esmeralda, con un jean negro apretado, una remera corta blanca con el signo de la paz en ella y zapatos negros. Era ella, tenia que ser Star, el parecido era increíble si no fuera por el iris de sus ojos que era blanca y las de mi Starfire eran verde claro.

Las tres se movían de forma sensual al ritmo de la música. Con valor y esperanza, subí las escaleras corriendo, esquivando gente, hasta que llegue al balcón pero no estaban ahí. ¡No podía creer mi mala suerte!, estuve tan cerca.

Frustrado me senté en uno de los sillones que habia a unos costados. Unas chicas se me acercaron pero yo las rechace. Solo quería tener a mi Star, ¿tanto pedía?

-Bien gente de Chocolate, ahora como evento de esta noche les queremos presentar a una dos cantantes de Corea, esperamos que les guste, ellos son ¡GD y T.O.P!- anuncio el Dj. no muy lejos de donde estaba sentado, por encima de la cabina, habia un escenario de donde aparecieron los dos cantantes, haciendo que la gente grite emocionada. Ambos estaban respaldados con seguridad, y no se les permitía a los jóvenes pasar al escenario.

GD y T.O.P se presentaron y antes de que empezaran a cantar, las dos chicas que habia visto con "Korina" caminaron junto a ellos. Al parecer eligieron a dos jóvenes para que bailaran con ellos. La morocha estaba junto a T.O.P y la castaña junto a GD, mientras que la pelirroja, se sentó junto a mí y las miraba con una sonrisa.

Mi corazón empezó a latir y en silencio le agradecí a Dios. ¡Ella estaba junto a mí! Antes de que dijera algo, los chicos empezaron a cantar High High, cosa que emociono a todos, y la chica que tenia junto a mi me miro.

-Hola- dijo amablemente. No habia duda, era Star, esa era su vos angelical que tanto amaba.


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA!... soy una zorra, lose, perdon de verdad por tardar tanto y por que sea tan corto este pero les juro que el proximo va a ser bien largo... solo que estoy corta de ideas.**

* * *

**GD y T.O.P se presentaron y antes de que empezaran a cantar, las dos chicas que habia visto con "Korina" caminaron junto a ellos. Al parecer eligieron a dos jóvenes para que bailaran con ellos. La morocha estaba junto a T.O.P y la castaña junto a GD, mientras que la pelirroja, se sentó junto a mí y las miraba con una sonrisa.**

**Mi corazón empezó a latir y en silencio le agradecí a Dios. ¡Ella estaba junto a mí! Antes de que dijera algo, los chicos empezaron a cantar High High, cosa que emociono a todos, y la chica que tenia junto a mi me miro.**

**-Hola- dijo amablemente. No habia duda, era Star, esa era su vos angelical que tanto amaba.**

**-**Star- susurre. Esto era un sueño tenia que serlo, tenerla aquí a mi lado era lo mejor después de tanto tiempo. Pero… la felicidad duro poco, ya que ella me empezó a mirar con cara rara.

-¿Perdón? Creo que te equivocaste de persona… soy Kori- dijo con una sonrisa extendiendo la mano -¿y tu quien eres?- me pregunto con una vos de angel y una sonrisa.

_¡Daah idiota ella no se acuerda de su verdadero nombre!_

_-_amm soy… soy_-_ ¡_mierda como me llamaba!... – ¡_CRISTIAN!- grite cuando me acorde, ella salto por la sorpresa y me miro con extrañeza. Rojo como tomate tosí un poco en mi puño –Cristian... así me llamo- dije mas tranquilo. _Tonto, tonto, tonto ahora ella va a pensar que eres idiota._ Me decía a mi mismo pero para mi sorpresa ella solo…. _¿rió?… si se ¡rió! Bien ahora solo tengo que ser casual e invitarla a tomar algo… conocernos y ella se va acordar de mí. _

Respire hondo y con voz sofisticada y sensual dije -¿te gustaría tomar algo en la barra conmigo?- _bien ahora soy un Romeo…_

-Gracias pero no, tengo que esperar a mis amigas y a mi novio- dijo Kori inocentemente con una sonrisa.

Sentí como si me pegaran una patada en el estomago y me estrujaran el corazón.

Ahora soy un Romeo…. Sin su Julieta.


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY HEY! volví y vine para quedarme. Se que tarde mucho con este fic pero ya no lo dejare, tengo todo en mi cabeza... así que lo terminare, no se preocupen por eso :3 gracias a todos por sus comentarios, de verdad los aprecio mucho!**

**Una cosa mas, eh echo un blog en el cual publicare cosas de los fic, cosas mías, etc. Por favor mírenlo aquí les dejo el link ( )**

* * *

**-Gracias pero no, tengo que esperar a mis amigas y a mi novio- dijo Kori inocentemente con una sonrisa. **

_¿Novio?... ¿NOVIO?... no puede tener novio…. ¡YO SOY SU NOVIO, NO…ESE QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEA!_

-Hey Kor- grito sobre la música la chica morocha que estaba antes con ella, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.-Vamos a la barra por algo de tomar… ¿vienes?-

-No puedo tengo que esperar a Xavier- dijo Kori señalando los baños que estaban a unos metros. Las chicas asintieron y bajaron por las escaleras. Mientras tanto yo seguía petrificado en mi lugar.

-Disculpa que te diga- dijo la bella pelirroja mirándome –pero eres muy parecido a Richard… -

Cuando dijo eso me asuste pensando que lo habia descubierto… pero para mi suerte alguien la interrumpió.

-Hey bebe ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto un chico morocho, de ojos color avellana, alto y fornido, poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kori… se parecía a mi si no fuera por sus ojos y el cabello.

-Hola Xavier, solo charlo con mi nuevo amigo- respondió ella con una sonrisa –Cristian, el es mi novio Xavier-

-Hola chico- dijo el extendiendo la mano.-Xavier Red, un gusto-

_Chico….chico…. ¿Dónde escuche eso antes?... ¿Dónde escuche su voz antes?...Espera… ¿Red?... MALDITA SEA ES RED X!_

Me sentía estupido por no haberme dado cuenta que era el. Quería tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y tirarlo por una ventana pero lo único que hice fue…

-Que tal, soy Cristian Martínez- exclame con una sonrisa falsa y estrechando su mano.

-Un gusto- respondió el "amablemente". Su mano apretó la mía y yo apreté la de el mas fuerte… se habría iniciado una guerra si Star no nos paraba.

-Amm… un placer conocerte Cristian- dijo la bella pelirroja, poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de Xavier, alejándolo de mí.

Una vez que bajaron por la escalera, corrí a buscar a mis compañeros, los cuales no estaban haciendo nada productivo.

Los guié a la salida y subimos al auto que habia llamado para que nos recoja.

-Viejo ¿Qué pasa? Me estaba divirtiendo- dijo Chico Bestia, poniendo su brazo alrededor de Raven.

-Red X esta aquí…. Es el "novio" de Star- respondí enojado. Mis compañeros quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Imposible- exclamo Cyborg indignado -¿Cómo sabes que era el? ¿Y como que nuestra Star tiene novio? ¡Tu eres su novio!-

-Ahora lleva el nombre de Xavier Red, no me reconoció, y si ya se que soy su novio pero ella no nos recuerda- conteste cruzando los bazos y frunciendo el seño.

Después de eso nadie hablo. Entramos al hotel y cada uno fue a su habitación, tenia que pensar en un plan para que ella se acordara de mí… de nosotros… pero no se me ocurría nada. En eso tocaron la puerta de mi habitación, yo exclame un pequeño "adelante" y mis amigos entraron.

-Hice arreglos para ir a la misma escuela que ella va- dijo Cyborg.

-Yo encontré varios hechizos para que le volviera la memoria pero no creo que ninguno sea factible- exclamo Raven.

-¿Y si hacemos como en los cuentos de hadas? Donde el príncipe le da un beso- acoto tontamente Chico Bestia.

-Eso no existe- le gruñí.

-No… pero Star creía mucho en eso…. de seguro siente que algo le falta pero no debe estar segura de que….tal vez un beso de Robin le devuelva un poco la memoria…solo para confundirla y podamos llevarla a la torre – exclamo Chico Bestia cruzándose de brazos.

-Debo admitir que no es una mala idea- dijo Raven –con los sentimientos que tiene ella por Robin podemos hacer que se confunda un poco y empiece a dudar- finalizo.

-Ok entonces ese el plan…. Hay que entrar en ese colegio y conseguir un beso de Star- concluyo Robin.

-Querrás decir que TU tienes que conseguir un beso de Star – lo corregí Cy meneando las cejas, mientras que Chico Bestia se reía.

Robin se sonrojo y echo a todos de su habitación. Se recostó en la cama a pensar como conseguiría un beso de novia, pasaron unos minutos hasta que se quedo dormido con un pequeño plan en su cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, alrededor de las seis treinta, Robin llamo a Brunce, atraves de video llamada. Espero unos minutos mirando la pantalla, hasta que un hombre con traje le contesto.

-Hola Richard- dijo Brunce sin mirar a la pantalla, sino a unos papeles que sostenia en sus manos.

-Hey… amm necesito un favor- dijo directamente Robin. Odiaba pedirle favores a su tutor y mentor pero… no le quedaba otra. Por otro lado, Brunce miro a la pantalla, dejando sus papeles de lado, y levanto una ceja.

-¿Qué clase de favor?- pregunto el hombre de 40 años.

-Necesito que nos hagas entrar a una escuela de encubierto… es para una misión- respondió sencillamente el joven.

-Ok veré que puedo hacer- respondió con calma Brunce. A Robin le pareció raro que no haga pregunto sobre su "misión" pero sabia que el se las arreglaría para saberlo por sus medios.

-Te mandare las coordenadas del establecimiento y nuestros nombres por un mail. Robin Fuera- finalizo Richard, cerrando su computadora y recostándose en la silla.

_Todo saldrá bien, pensaba una y otra ves._


End file.
